madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Cooties
Plot Before the Penguins started training, Marlene comes in the Penguins' Habitat with some leaves which she informs are "organic moisturizers". She rubs it on herself then Private, then Kowalski, then Rico until Skipper tells them to start training (while Rico eats his leaves). Alice tells the kids to go back to the bus while Marlene jumps in the water so she can be undetected. Meanwhile, at King Julien's habitat, King Julien observes at a bunch of kids running from a girl who claims to have "cooties'. When King Julien raises his feet in terror, Mort hops and hugs them, but King Julien throws him away. At the Penguins' Habitat, the Penguins were training SUMO style, but while Kowalski and Rico charge bellies at each other, Mort is squashed between them (which Private calls a penalty). Maurice and King Julien are seen taking some of the Penguins' tools and weapons, but were spotted. Maurice explains that the humans are spreading something called "cooties". When all of them observe the kids, they becomes convinced. They found Marlene in Burt's habitat with Marlene scratching Burt. Marlene then itches and the others claims that Marlene has the cooties. The others paniced, especially Julien. While King Julien panics, the Penguins hide in their habitat in a split second (not-seen). When King Julien informs a plan, the Penguins were not there then Marlene comes in. Marlene was asking Julien a favor, but King Julien panics slightly, avoiding getting touched. He jumps on Maurice, sacrifices Mort to Marlene by getting touches and went off to find help. Marlene releases Mort and leaves. Mort itches, Penguins hack him in their habitat with a rope, raised the alarm and placed Mort in a box to avoid getting cooties. When Private, Kowalski and Rico panic that they were infected when Marlene visted them earlier and run around, Skipper slaps them to snap out and slaps Kowalski's oxygen mask off. Kowalski takes Rico's and Rico uses a goldfish bowl to cover his head. Since none of them are itching, Skipper informs that none of them have cooties until Private itches and is put in the box (dropped and sat on Mort). Maurice and King Julien ask the gorillas for help until Marlene comes in. Maurice and King Julien run in terror while Marlene itches at the tree, making the gorillas stand back in terror. While the chimps were playing checkers, King Julien jumps in, ruins the game and tells them that Marlene is coming. Marlene comes in so King Julien, again, runs in terror. Marlene asks the chimps to scratch her back, but Mason and Phil refuse to get touched by cooties and Marlene then realizes about it. At the Zooveneir shop, King Julien piles up a pile of animals dolls and itches, meaning he has the cooties. Meanwhile, in the Penguins' Habitat, the clocks ticks with Kowalski and Rico performing reacting movements from each tick. Kowalski itches his beak and is put in the box (just like Private, he sat on Mort when he was dropped in). While Skipper talks to them, Rico secretly vomits out a back scratcer, a rake and a cactus to scratch his back and throws it away when Skipper looks back at him. When Private and Kowalski put up a mirror and show that Rico is scratching his tongue with the cactus, he was spotted and is put in the box (but instead of seen being dropped, the scene shows it was getting full as Private asks for a toe scratch). As Skipper reports on Skipper's log, Marlene comes in and asks Skipper to scratch her back. Marlene chases Skipper (while Private appreciates his toe scratch) then Skipper uses a bomb to mist the place and crawl away, but Marlene touches. Skipper informs he's infected and tries to get in the box. Marlene grumpily leaves the habitat (and scratches her back on the wall before 'fully' leaving). At her habitat, Alice spots Marlene itching and grabs her. The Penguins (with Skipper, who has got in) hear Marlene scream and jump out (with Mort squashed then scratches his itch). The Penguins were spotted itching and are taken along with Marlene. They were placed in an oatmeal bath. Skipper owes Marlene an apology one day. A zookeeper informs that the leaves Marlene had earlier were poison ivy, Marlene's so-called moisturizing plant. Marlene owes the others an apology as Private informs they should tell Julien about the poison ivy, but Skipper rathers relax. At the Zooveneir shop, King Julien, Maurice and the rest of the zoo animals itch badly while King Julien screams, "Curse... you... COOOOOOOOOOTIEEEEESSS!" Transcript . Songs . Online Clips (There are 2 official clips for this episode) *Nick 1a *Nick 1b *Nick 2a *Nick 2b *Viddler Clip 1, Link 1 *Viddler Clip 2, Link 1 *YouTube Clip 1, Link 1 View Episode Nickelodeon *1a *1b Elsewhere Ipod File *MP4 *M4V Download Only *FLV file *AVI file *AVI Rapidshare Link *AVI Hotfile Link Lists 'Operation Code Names' (None) [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Sumo Hat '- when Rico knew that they were going to sumo. *'Birdhouse '- A random thing Rico regurgitated when he was trying to find something to put over his head after Kowalski took his oxygen mask. *'Plunger '- A random thing Rico regurgitated when he was trying to find something to put over his head after Kowalski took his oxygen mask. *'Fish Bowl '- after regurgitating it, Rico put over his head so he wouldn't get the Cooties. *'Back Scratcher '- something to scratch him with when he had the Cooties. *'Rake '- something to scratch him with when he had the Cooties. *'Cactus '- something to scratch him with when he had the Cooties. 'Options (given by Kowalski)' (None) 'Kowalski's Inventions' (None) King Julien Saves The Day (None) Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode Based *Apparently, Skipper has a show-off jar that Kowalski had to put a quarter in when he started showing off his intellect. *The penguins have a quarantine container Running Gag: Mort is at times in this episode: 1. When Skipper realizes about the cooties, he drops King Julien from his head and lands his butt on Mort. 2. When Private was put in the box, he sat on Mort. 3. When Kowalski was put in the box, he sat on Mort. 4. When all the penguins, including Skipper, left the box, Mort was completely squashed, but he was still able to scratch his itch. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity error:' How can Julien pick up the leafs when Private and Kowalski hid theirs them behind their backs and Rico ate his. *'Continuity error': in the oatmeal bath scene, Skipper is quite close to Marlene, Private is a little close to Skipper, Kowalski is a bit close to Private and Rico is a bit close to Kowalski, but in another shot, Skipper is suddenly a bit far away from Marlene and he is extremely close to Private and Kowalski is extremely close to private too. Behind the Scenes *This was suppose to air on Wednesday, July 21 at 8:00 to 8:15pm along with Hello, Dollface but was moved at the last second to Monday, July 19 at 7:45 to 8:00 pm as part of an 1h30m new penguins marathon. It was aired with Fit to Print instead. DVD Releases Quotes Julien: The otter has the cooties! Skipper: Sush! We have to watch Burt for symptoms. For all we know, Marlene's already infected him. (Burt Scrathes) Crowd: COOTIES!!! '''Skipper: '''COOTIES!!! Photos . Category:Episodes